Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Final Mission
by RyanSuperboy
Summary: the power rangers final adventure.


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Beginning Of The End

Hi…my names Ryan …and I…am a power ranger, me and my friends are a group of teenage superheroes called the power rangers. Jason: the red ranger, Billy: the blue ranger, Kimberly: the pink ranger, Zack: the black ranger, Trini: the yellow ranger, Tommy: the white ranger and Me: the green ranger. Hey Ryan catch Jason said throwing a volley ball at me and I catch it. Me and Jason do a high five, come on let's see what everyone else is doing at our hang out. We walk to the juice bar and see everyone at a table having smoothies. Hey guys I said as me and Jason walked to them. You guys are late tommy said. Sorry, we got caught up in volley ball and its better then studying Jason said. Yea well the sooner we get the studying done the sooner we can get back to having fun Trini said and we all start working. 5 hours later all the sudden putty's come teleporting in causing trouble. Oh No putty's! Billy yelled as everyone in the place ran out. It's clear guy's tommy said. It's Morphin Time! I said and we took out our morphers and say our animal Zord names. Tiger Zord! Dragon Zord! Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Triceratops! Sabertooth Tiger! Tyrannosaurus! We said and morphed into our suits. When are you goanna learn pink ranger said as we started fighting. I block the putty's punches with my arms and kick him in the stomach, Black ranger grabs a putty by the food and flips him onto its back to the ground, white ranger pulls out his sword named Saba and starts attacking a bunch of putty's. What a show off Red ranger said, he ducks from putty's punch and martial art kicks it, Billy and Kimberly do a team up and front flip off the counter of the juice bar and kicks a row of putty's down. That was terrific blue ranger says. You weren't bad yourself pink ranger replies. Yellow ranger punches the putty in the head. All the sudden our suits started blinking white. What's going on?! I said after we defeated all the putty's. Our communicators go off. We read you Zordon yellow Ranger says. Power Rangers I need you to teleport to the command center right away its important Zordon said over the communicator. Were on our way blue ranger replied and we all teleported to the command center. Zordon…you look darker than normal. I bet you all are wondering why you all are blinking Zordon said. Yes we would like an answer Yellow ranger said as we all took off our helmets. The reason why is because my power level is slowly getting weaker by the minute, in a few hours I will be gone Zordon said. We are all totally shocked. But Zordon…we don't want you to go Kimberly said emotionally. And with you goes…Billy said then stopped. I'm afraid so Billy…in a few hours the power for the power rangers will be gone forever Zordon said. Which means…we won't be power rangers anymore I said emotionally. Correct Ryan Zordon replied. This is messed up Zack said; we all hang around the command center depressed. Power Rangers, you have one last mission to do Zordon said. What is it Trini asked. Rita has been making monsters none stop and are being teleported to earth as we speak Zordon said. How many monsters are there I asked? 20 monsters Zordon replied. But what can we do? We're losing our power already Jason said. I will be able to give you all half of what's left of my power, you will need it Zordon Replied as we all put our Helmets back on, Zordon blasts a power laser at all of us giving us all power. This is the final amount of power you all will have for the fight Zordon said. I nod and say we won't let you down Zordon. I know you won't Zordon replied. Alright guys…let's do this, all of us at the same time said right! And teleported off, do you think they have a chance Alfa asked. Let's hope so Alfa Zordon said. Meanwhile we all teleport to the middle of town, we can't waste any time guys…we can't fail this mission tommy said. All of us at the same time said right! Then started looking around for the monsters, there's got to be some of status as to the whereabouts of

The monsters blue ranger said. Your right okay let's keep looking I said, meanwhile at Rita's evil lair. Those power rangers have messed with my plans for the last time! After their power is gone they will parish Rita said as she was pacing, it's time for the monsters to show themselves…go destroy the power rangers! Rita yelled as 5 of the monsters came out. Wow I said the monsters hade a wolf head with a turtle body, bear paws and a dragon tail. Now that's what I call a crossover black ranger said. Rangers…I need to tell you something important Alfa said over the communicator, make it quick Alfa! I said as the monsters started walking toward us. Those monsters fangs are poisonous and can kill you in seconds Alfa replied. I'm silent for a second and I say okay we'll be careful then hang up and we pull out our weapons. Okay freak shows 101 it's time to take you down Red ranger said and we charge at the monsters, we start fighting them, remember there's twenty of these things so don't spend so much time and energy on just one or two tommy said as he was fighting. Red ranger starts attacking 2 with his power sword while Pink ranger shoots at two others with her power bow. This guys are stronger then I thought Blue ranger said as he was deflecting the claw attacks with his power staff. No kidding they really want us for dinner Yellow ranger said after destroying one of the monsters. No you worthless fools get them! Rita yelled as she was watching everything on her crystal ball, 2 of the monsters grab the black ranger and the pink ranger and bite them, they both grunt in pain. NO! we all yell as black ranger and pink ranger fall to the ground, me and Jason run to them and pick them up, we gotta get them back to the command centre now Red ranger said. …..Ryan…..I feel…strange Kimberly said as I was holding her. Were…..not goanna….make it Zack said. Oh yes you are, Billy Tommy and Trini find cover until we get back I said, we teleported to the command centre, Alfa Zack and Kimberly have been bit Jason said as him and me put Zack and Kimberly on the table. Oh dear Zordon we must save them Alfa Said. We will Alfa, Ryan and Jason you must get back to the others Zordon said. Right…let's go I said and we teleported back, me and Jason see Trini Billy and Tommy surrounded by the monsters with only Saba's laser to keep them off. You with me I said. You know it Jason replied and we charged at the monsters, guys let's put the weapons together! I said. That'll work Yellow ranger said, I pick up Zack's Axe and Kimberly's bow. Power Axe! Power Bow! Power Daggers! Power Lance! Power Sword! We all said together and the weapons came together to make the blaster, this one's for Zack and Kimberly I said, we blast the monsters into Smithereens leaving ten remaining, the ten monsters merge into one. That can't be good yellow ranger said. Ha! Now my monster shall grow! Rita said as she threw her staff down to earth casting a spell on the monster to make it giant. Oh man that's not good and Zordon said our Zords aren't fully charged Tommy said. We have no choice! I yelled and took out my dragon dagger, I need dragon zord power! I said then played the song on my dagger to summon the dragon zord. We need Dino zord power now! Red ranger, blue ranger and yellow ranger said at the same time to summon there zords, I need tiger zord power! Tommy said to summon his zord. Meanwhile back at the command centre Alfa is working on a cure for Zack and Kimberly, just one more drop of this and…done! Alfa said as he finished making the liquid. Hurry Alfa the other rangers need their help Zordon said, Alfa takes off their helmets and puts the liquid in their mouths and they swallow it, they star slowly waking up. Kimberly! Zack! You two are alive! Alfa said happily. Thanks to you Alfa. I'm afraid the celebration will have to wait; you friends still need help out there Zordon said. Right…let's go Kimberly said as they put their helmets back on and teleported away. Meanwhile were getting totally beaten by the monster, he hits the dragon zord so hard it falls to the ground making the ground shake and me stumble. Blue ranger tried to tie the monster up in his zords chain horns but the monster grabs them and throws the

Zord into a building. Billy are you okay Tommy said as he was riding the white tiger zord and attacked the monster. Affirmative but I don't know how much longer our zords can handle this Billy replied, all the sudden the black ranger and the pink ranger show up, Mastodon! Pterodactyl! They yelled to summon there zords. Guys your back I yelled. You didn't think we wouldn't come back to the party did yea Zack replied. Right it's time to go into mega zord mode Red ranger said as Zack and Kimberly got into their zords, the zords all came together and made the robot mega zord . Tiger zord go into battle mode now tommy said as he put Saba in the slot and transformed the tiger zord into a human like robot. Let's surround him I yelled, the tiger zord, mega zord and the dragon zord surrounded the monster and started beating him. Mega Zord punches the monster away. We need the mega sword Jason said. The sword fell from the sky and mega zord picks it up and charges it. So long freak show 101 Jason yelled and mega zord uses all the power and slices the monster, the monster falls and explodes. We all cheer in celebration, but all the sudden all the zords start blinking white like we did earlier. I guess this is it huh….Trini said. I guess so I replied, they all leave the zords and come to me. The zords split and they start fading away. Bye guys you really are mans and woman's best friend Jason said emotionally as we all waved goodbye, the zords waved back at us they faded away, I start choking up. Well…let's get back to zordon before he's completely gone Trini said. We teleport back to the command centre and see Zordon even darker than before. I'm glad to see you all one last time Zordon said, we wouldn't miss it for the world I replied. You are all honourable fighters…I will always be with you…in your hearts…and so will the spirit of the power rangers Zordon said, our weapons fade away, I always thought and will forever think you all are special….I love you all Zordon said and faded away. Z-Zordon I said as I was about to cry. We all start blinking white again. Wow….this is really it tommy said sadly. Guys this feels weird Trini said. It's just our body's returning to our normal state Jason replied. It was an honour working with all of you Alfa said. Same to you Alfa Billy replied. Agreed…it was nice working with you all I said as I put my hand out for a group and stack, first Jason then Tommy, Trini, Kimberly, Zack and finally Billy. Forever power rangers I said then we all said at the same time forever power rangers, our power suits fade away and all that was left was our powerless morphers. Well…it's over Kimberly said in a sad tone. a few years after the power rangers were over we all spit up, Jason became a martial arts teacher, Billy became a scientist, Kimberly became a model for clothes, Trini became a genius television actor, Zack became a professional dancer and Tommy also became a scientist, as for me I'm still fighting crime, I guess the good in my heart says it's what I'm meant to do.


End file.
